


Error

by janzodmb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janzodmb/pseuds/janzodmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s finally the start of sophomore year. “New year, new you” and all that. There’s a bit of a problem though. Your roommate is Armin Arlert. The history you share makes it a bit awkward. To make matters worse, his cute friend, Eren Jaeger, shows up all the time. You’re pretty sure he likes Armin, considering how jealous he seemed while you were dating. If that’s true why does he keep showing up when Armin isn’t even in the dorm? He’s running out of halfway decent excuses to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This is my first fic, critics are welcome. I've never written in second person before so this is new to me. 
> 
> I'd like to thank Tumblr users Vashiane and Robotsharks for beta-reading.

You’re sitting in the dorm room you share with Armin Arlert reading your newest English assignment. Seriously, why do you have you read all this nonfiction. You wonder if anyone actually cares about whats-her-name that did whatever this book is about. Your only goal in life is to write fiction. The idea pops into your head that maybe Eren will show up before Armin again today. He sometimes gets here a good five to ten minutes before him.

It’s always fun talking to Eren. You don’t know him too well, but he’s cute and tends to distract you from the complete boredom that is Sophomore Literature.

Thinking of Eren, that should be him at the door. He’s so loud and energetic you can hear him before he’s actually at the door.

“Hey Reader!” he calls out as the door opens.

You let out a long sigh, “Really Eren? You’re still calling me that? It’s been nearly a year. I have a name.”

“I know that,” Eren whines a bit, “but it’s actually kinda cool when you think about it.”

“You do know that Armin reads more than I do. Right?” you reason.

“Yeah, but all he reads are textbooks so it kinda doesn’t count,” Eren tries.

You level your best disbelieving stare at him and wait.

Eren starts to crumble beneath your gaze, “Fine, yeah the logic is bad, but I didn’t give you the name. Jean did that.”

Logic has been working so far so you decide to keep it up, “Jean isn’t the one using it here. You are.”

You got Eren there. You can tell he’s floundering for an answer now. “Well… yeah. But. Ya-know. Um… I…”

You think that now is the time for that smug look you’ve been working on. The one you practice in the mirror when you think Armin isn’t looking. It would help to hide the laugh building in your throat as well.

Eren is still bumbling away while you're trying to hold your face calm. It seems he still can’t form a coherent sentence.

Wait. What was that? Did Eren just say something about “cute?”

You look up to find him extremely focused on Armin’s comforter. “What was that?” you ask.

He jumps at that. You can see red across his face as he mumbles, “No, I uh. I didn’t say anything. I was done talking. Yeah… that…”

That seemed a bit suspicious, but that’s Armin’s polite little double knock before entering the room. Why he does that when entering his own room you couldn't say. Even with a roommate. “Oh hey Eren. Were you waiting for me again?” Armin asked when he noticed Eren sitting on his bed.”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Eren stammered.

“So, how about dinner?" Armin proposed. "Eren? Reader?”

“Yeah sure. I’m starving.” Eren jumped up.

“You know, I would complain about the nickname, but I actually have to read this for English,” you say with resignation.

You set your book on the table next to your bed as the door shuts. Letting loose a sigh, you think why won’t Armin get the hint already? You fall back on your bed, exasperation radiating from you. Eren obviously likes Armin. You've caught the jealous looks when he sees you and Armin together.

You groan and roll off your bed, landing in a pile on the floor. The truth is, you just don’t know Eren well enough to be sure. You only met him last year when Armin introduced you to him and Mikasa.

You jolt up. That’s it! Mikasa could help. You dig around the heap that is your bed for your phone. Once you find it you pull up her contact and try to come up with a decent message.

 

**To: Mikasa**

~~**Hey, can i ask you about eren?** ~~

~~**Is it okay if i ask you about armin and eren?** ~~

**If you’re not busy could I ask you something?**

 

Not thirty seconds later she replies, concise as usual.

 

**From: Mikasa**

**Yes. Rose dining hall. 7 minutes.**

 

How does she know the exact time it would take you to get to the dining hall at her dorm? She always manages to be so precise. It’s almost creepy, but you guess that’s just how she is.

 

******

 

You arrive at Rose dining hall nearly seven minutes to the second after receiving her reply. It seems that she even accounted for you running a bit to try to beat her estimate.

Looking around, you spot her at a table by the windows. She has already spotted you and is pointing to the buffet line. You guess there really is no changing Mikasa’s plans. Food first it is.

Once you’re both sitting down with your plates, she looks at you expectantly. You figure you should just come out with it then.

“Eren likes Armin right?” you start.

She drops the fry she had picked up. Wait, did you just surprise Mikasa?

She sets her hands on the edge of the table as she regains composure. “What gives you that idea?” she asks softly.

“Well, Eren always seems flustered around us. And he looks jealous when we hang out and he shows up all the time. And I figured they were just good friends. I mean they grew up together right? But it seems like he gets embarrassed whenever Armin shows up. Cause he often comes to the dorm before Armin. It’s not even his dorm though. Maybe he just gets out of class before Armin, or maybe he’s ---” you notice you’ve been rambling when Mikasa raises her hand for you to stop.

“Eren does not like Armin. If he did he would have said something a long time ago. You’ve known him for eleven months now. Shouldn’t you know that?” she explained.

“Well, yeah. He does seem like that kinda guy. But then again I was kinda focused on Armin for seven of those months. So why does he act so weird around Armin and I?” you press.

“If you haven’t noticed in all the time you spent dating Armin then I'm not going to say. You will have to ask Eren about that. It’s his business.”

You blanch. It’s awkward enough you ended up as Armin’s roommate after last year. She doesn’t need to remind you does she? “But, how do I even broach that subject? Plus, Eren has been acting like this since before Armin and I ended.”

You see a small smile flits across her face, “Armin has a night class tonight. I’ll give Eren a reason to go to you while he’s gone. It should be on his mind tonight.”

“But how will you get him there? He only really comes to see Armin,” you wonder.

“I’ll handle that. Though your critical thinking doesn’t really seem to be working in regards to Eren.” Her smile is bigger this time. She almost never smiles. You feel a bit worried about what could make her smile. Especially since it looks mischievous.

What does she even mean by that? Sure, you find Eren attractive. Excessively so, but that shouldn’t have any effect on your reasoning abilities.

She refuses to talk about it for the rest of dinner. You eventually finish and leave, still none the wiser. There are actually more questions in your head now.

 

******

 

You’ve been back in the room for half an hour. Mikasa said she’d send Eren over, but you have no clue when that might be. And what was that smile for?

Aside from Eren and Mikasa being weird, you’re just about ready to give up on the reading you were assigned in class yesterday. This book is probably the most droll thing you’ve ever read.

*Bam! Bam!*

“READER! You in there?” Eren suddenly yells, causing you to jump from your seat.

*Bam!*

“READER!”

*Bam!*

You rush to the door and open it. “Ere--”

You are cut off as his next attempt to pound on the door lands in your face. Surprisingly, seeing stars is a real thing.

 

******

 

You have to wonder how you ended up on the floor. One moment you were opening the door and now Eren is freaking out above you. Did you fall for some reason?

Oh yeah. Eren accidentally hit you. Your head hurts a bit. It seems you were just shocked by the hit. The area around your right eye is throbbing though.

“Eren. I’m okay. I’m fine. Just help me up.” you tell him.

Eren calms down a bit and offers you a hand. Which you graciously take and use to pull yourself up. “Thank god you’re okay. I thought I might have seriously hurt you.”

“What are you so worked up about? You usually just walk right in?” you start the interrogation.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t with someone,” he mutters.

“Why would you think I was with someone?” you continue.

He shifts uncomfortably, “Well, you see. Jean and Mikasa… Well they’re yanno…” He trails off, staring at the floor.

“Out with it Eren. You just socked me and I feel I deserve a proper answer.”

Eren gathers his courage and blurts it out. “Jean is violating my sister in our room!”

You can feel the silence in the room. Did he just… Well that would explain Mikasa’s smile at dinner. This was probably going to happen whether or not you talked to her. The best reaction would be to check out in the hall to see if anyone heard.

And sure enough, people are staring from their doorways. You give them a smile and wave before shutting the door. Turning back to Eren, you see he has a horrified look on his face. You wonder if he just realized that he shouted it.

You decided on a course of action, “Eren, first thing. Get me some ice from the machine down the hall, then we’ll talk.”

“Ice?” Eren seems confused, and maybe a bit shocked.

“Ice. You know. For my eye, the one you hit.” you explain.

“Oh, yeah. Just minute!” He mumbles as he rushes out the door. You note that he almost killed himself with the door on the way out.

 

******

 

Eren returned shortly with a worried expression on his face and as much ice as he could carry. You think he was freaking out about hitting you the entire time he was gone. Though it was only a few minutes.

“Thanks Eren. Now wrap those in a shirt and help me hold on my eye,” you instruct him.

“Uh… oh… what shirt?” Eren squeaks out.

You think about the fact that there is a laundry basket full of shirts two feet away, but can’t resist the urge. “Oh, I don’t know. The one you’re wearing should work.”

Eren goes slack jawed for a moment before hurriedly complying. You’re reminded vividly of the fact that he’s extremely attractive. His slender body and lightly defined muscles stir a certain heat in you. “Now what?” he asks.

You jolt with the realization that admiration had turned to staring. “Oh, um, come over and hold it to my eye. Not on my eye though. Only where you hit me.”

Eren does as told and soon you have a tanned body inches from you. You should probably sit down. This is getting kinda awkward. You don’t want him to think you get turned on from being hit. Just by attractive men, shirtless, and very close to you.

You wave towards your bed. “Sit down with me Eren. It’ll be more comfortable. The bed’s fine.”

He blanches a bit. You made him nervous. Now you just wanna milk it. Pulling him down next to you is a start. Holding his wrist to adjust the ice is even better. You’re thinking that even though he probably likes someone else, he’s too fun not to mess with.

Eren has been apologizing nonstop since you sat down. He uses “sorry” a lot, along with several instances of “really,” “fuck,” and “man.”

“Calm down Eren. I’m not mad,” you soothe.

“But I hit you!. I feel terrible. And I gotta do something to make up for it,” he rambles.

He wants to make it up to you. What could you have him do for you? You have been dying for a back rub lately. He’s shirtless too, which just makes it more appealing. “Okay, fine. Just stop whining. You’re going to give me a back rub.”

“But… what?”

“Hey. You hit me. No buts. Now, dump the ice in the trash and throw your shirt in the laundry. I’ll wash it for you. I’m gonna lay down and let you get to work.” you command lightly.

He obeys fairly quickly. He’s super nervous about it, which is really cute. You made a good call there. Now just for your shirt. You peel it off before laying down. Eren’s staring now.

“What? Back rubs are better shirtless.” That and you just want hands on your skin. He doesn’t need to know that though. You settle down on your bed and wait.

Eren comes over and awkwardly starts from the side. That is not going to work. “No. Eren. Get on my back. All or nuthin’ man.”

He gathers his courage and climbs onto the bed to straddle you. His legs are just lightly touching the sides of your waist. You can feel his nervousness in the gentle way he starts.

“Is this okay?” he asks, almost scared.

“Yeah,” a groan leaks from your mouth, “it’s fine.”

He seems more confident after that, pressing down more firmly. He runs his hands along your back, testing different points.

You still need to ask him about his weirdness. Though you should probably ease into it. “How’re you ‘n’ Armin doing?”

“We’re fine. Nothing really fazes us after all this time,” he replies, obviously getting more comfortable.

“Oooh yeah,” you moan, “that’s good.” This is getting good. His motions are getting smoother and firmer. Eren’s awkwardness can wait, he’s really good at this.

“You like this?” he remarks, not as much of a question as it should be.

“Definitely,” you murmur as his hands start to stray down your sides and waist. Eren is a bit touchy it seems. He even lingers a bit on your sides and lower back. You feel too good to really care right now.

“Thanks,” a whisper escapes his lips. He’s nearly ginger with you now. Just skimming your back with his fingers. Making sure to cover everything. You could sleep like this.

In fact, you think you will. Eren can stay as long as he wants doing this.

Your last thought is that of something pressing slightly into your butt. And it isn’t a hand...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I will post chapters as I finish them. Sadly, I do not know how often that will be. Please feel free to send me your critiques.  
> My Tumblr is thenerdyones.


End file.
